Gallery:The Beak (suit)
}} "The Beak" is a suit created by Phineas and Ferb to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track. Construction and on the obstacle course File:Making Suit Plans.png|Phineas making suit plans. File:Finishing Suit.png|The boys put the finishing touches on their suit. File:Phineas Testing Suit.png|Phineas mans the top half of the suit... File:Ferb Testing Suit.png|And Ferb controls the lower half. File:Phineas and Ferb in Suit.png|The suit is ready! File:Time For A Test Drive.png|"Time for a test drive." File:Beak running the skate course 1.png File:Beak running the skate course 2.png File:Beak running the skate course 3.png File:Beak running the skate course 4.png Beak running the skate course 5.jpg File:Beak running the skate course 6.png File:Beak running the skate course 7.png File:Beak running the skate course 8.png File:Beak running the skate course 9.png A Cry for help The Beak at the bottom of the skate ramp.jpg File:The Beak.jpg|Phineas hears a cry for help. File:Hit The Rocket Boosters.png|"Hit the Rocket Boosters!" Ferb We're Flying.jpg|The Beak awkwardly flies to the rescue. File:Beak saves Baljeet.png|The Beak saves Baljeet when he falls. File:Flying Around Course With Grapple.png|They fly around the course, using the grapple to help them land. File:Skate course breaks down.png|And the course gets destroyed. File:The Suit Made Clean Up Efficient.png|Phineas and Ferb use their suit to clean up. File:I Wonder If Isabella Found A Story.png|Phineas wonders if Isabella found a story. File:Oh Look A Flying Man.png|"Oh, Look! A flying man!" First encounter with Khaka Peü Peü File:Flying Is Cool.png|"This flying stuff is cool, I'll admit." File:The Beak Gets Hit.png|Khaka attacks The Beak. File:Beak knocked out.png|The Beak is knocked out from Khaka's attack. File:Beak regains conciousness.png|The Beak regains consciousness after hearing Isabella's voice. File:Tying Up Robot.png|The Khaka Crawler then gets tied up and then destroyed. File:Khaka Escapes.png|The Beak defeats Khaka, but he escapes. File:Can I ask you some questions.png|Isabella tries to interview the Beak, but he flees instead. File:We Can't Tell Isabella.png|"We can't tell Isabella we're The Beak!" Protecting Danville from Khaka Peü Peü File:Vacuuming The Bait.png|The Beak uses the vacuum cleaner from Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner factory to clean up the mess. File:Khaka Releases Birds.png|Khaka releases birds over the city. File:Birds caught in net.png|The Beak catches them all in a net. File:Stacy Reads Newspaper.png|Stacy reads about the Beak in the Fireside Girls gazette. File:I Surrender.png|The Beak surrenders when he sees Khaka with Candace. File:Khaka Throws The Beak.png|Khaka throws the Beak into City Hall. File:Beak destroys sign.png|Ferb pilots the suit on his own and destroys the sign. File:Your Friend's Okay.png|The Beak tells Isabella Phineas is safe. File:Beak throws Khaka.png|The Beak throws Khaka into a building. File:Beak reveals identity.png|The Beak reveals his true identity. You're Just Kids.png File:There Goes My Day.png|Khaka returns home to his wife, annoyed. File:Agent P pilots suit.png|Perry purses Doofenshmirtz in the suit. File:Suit Crashes Into Khaka's Ship.png|Perry causes the suit to crash into the ship. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion Inventions Recreated.jpg|All of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, recreated in Agent P's lair. Baljeet as the Beak Answers Phone.jpg Phineas and Ferb's Inventions before Robot Riot.jpg AT2D Image3.jpg ATSD Pic13.png AT2D Image13.jpg Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Mission Marvel Pandfmissionmarvel.PNG|Flying in New York with Iron Man PhineasFerbMissionMarvel.jpg|Avengers...and Spider-Man...and the Beak...and Agent P assemble! To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Big Ideas galleries